A Mt Silver Legendary Mystery
by The Generic Ficer
Summary: When a ship crashes into the side of Mt. Silver, Max and his uncle are tangled into a mysterious mission. With a member of both Team Future and the International Coalition Against Villainy and Corruption lurking, does Max have the Power to Protect these mysterious beings? And what secrets will be revealed about these same beings? Find out. OC/OC. Takes place in Generation 5
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful early afternoon in the Johto region. On Kanto Route 28, in the shadow of Mt. Silver is an old brick house.

It's the size of a normal house, with a red and white flower garden off to the side. The house is mostly brown, with a brown tiled roof. The roof also has a chimney sticking out of it, and there's a wooden porch out front.

Sitting on the porch was two older people, a woman and a man. The woman was slightly on the plus size side, with greying blonde hair, blue eyes, a small nose and a warm smile. She's wearing a long, blue dress with a blue, long-sleeved shirt underneath, black leggings and black shoes.

The male is also slightly on the plus size, with Grey hair, Hazel eyes, a slightly bigger nose, and a determined but friendly smile. He's wearing a Red T-Shirt and Black Jeans held up by a Black belt. He's finally wearing Black shoes and socks.

Currently, the older male is listening to music on the radio, while the older female is knitting. Suddenly, they hear a cry. Standing up, they head out the front of the porch, and spot a Dragonite flying towards them, with two figures on it, as well as several suitcases. After a couple of minutes, the Dragonite lands.

Two figures climb off the Dragonite. One is a tallish young man of about 14. He has oxford blue hair, dark brown eyes and blue, thin-rimmed glasses. He's wearing a green, long-sleeved shirt with a yellow button and white-collar, brown pants and green, white and black shoes.

The other figure is a normal Gardevoir. In addition to her normal clothes, this Gardevoir is wearing green leggings and a green jacket. The teen and Gardevoir grab the suitcases, then the teen said "Thanks Dragonite" while affectionately rubbing its head.

"Dragonite" Dragonite called once it was liberated from its burden, and it took off.

"Well, here we are Gardevoir," the teen said. He walked up to the house, and when he was close enough, he said: "Hey Grandma, Grampa,".

"Hey Max, how our hardy trooper going?" the older male asked as he shook hands with the teen, who then replied with "Well thanks"

"It's nice to see you, Max, how are you going?" the senior female said, and when they hug and kiss on both cheeks, Max said "I'm going good Grandma", Max's Gardevoir watched on, smiling.

"How are my lovely grandparents going?" Max asked, to which Grampa and Grandma both said "We're doing good Max. The move to the shadow of Mt. Silver has done a lot of good for your grandpa Jack here" the Grandma replied, to which Grampa replied "And it has, although you're no longer able to attend your craft classes, Emily"

"Aw, don't worry, it's a small price to pay for helping you" Emily replied. Max's grandparents then turn to Max's Gardevoir, and Emily asked "I see you brought your Gardevoir with you. Why?"

"I get lonely if I'm not with him for too long" Max's Gardevoir replied as she and Emily embraced. She then shook hands with Jack, then the five of them finally enter the house. Emily then said "Your room is ready Max, and we've replaced the old bed. It's now big enough for both you and your Gardevoir to occupy if you want to"

"Alright," Max said, smiling and nodding, while his Gardevoir giggled. Max and his Gardevoir then headed to their room to drop off their stuff.

After a minute, Max arrives in his room. It's changed dramatically from the last time he was here, to accommodate the double bed.

There were two large, white shelves on one wall of the room, a desk on the far wall in front of a window, large enough for Max to place both his laptop and books.

On that same wall was also a closet, where Max and his Gardevoir place their clothes. Finally, on the side opposite to the wall on the shelves was a double bed large enough for both Max and his Gardevoir to sleep in. It had four white pillows, and a thick, white blanket.

"This feels so soft and warm" Max's Gardevoir said as she plonked herself on the bed. Max gave it quick feel, smiled, then said "Perfect for both of us. Now we'd better get our stuff out, we're here for a week, so, we're going to have to make this home, even if it is only for that week". His Gardevoir nodded, and they started unpacking.

When they had finished unpacking, Max and his Gardevoir headed to the Living Room, where they found Jack and Emily.

"How are things going at your place?" Jack asked, to which Max replied "Pretty good. Everyone's healthy and happy back home, dad's working hard, and mum's constantly worrying about me"

"How about your sister?" Emily asked, to which Max replied "She's off being a coordinator, but I do communicate with her regularly, and she's doing well"

"That's nice, how is she doing?" Jack asked, to which Max replied "She's doing pretty good. She's got 3 Ribbons last time I checked and will be going for #4 in a couple of weeks"

"That's great news," Emily replied. She then continued with "How are your studies going?"

"Going well, just finished for the Semester" Max replied. Then, Jack asked, "What are your marks like?"

Max got out his report, and it showed that he got 1 A, 3 A-, 2 B+ and 1 B, for an A- average.

"Well done Max," Emily said, to which Max replied "Thanks. I always like getting high marks on my schoolwork"

"Oh, Max, the General Practitioner is here, so we've got to give you your seasonal check-up," Emily said. Max nodded, said "lead the way grandma" and they headed for the clinic at the back of the house.

After a few minutes, Max and the General Practitioner were ready. The doctor took all of the normal check-ups of Max, his heart rate, breathing, blood pressure, checked his hearing and sight, his reflexes and asking a few questions about his progression of Puberty.

"Alright. Aside from his usual bad eyesight, which his glasses are correcting for, and that he is a little lighter than I would like, he's fine" the doctor said.

"I just went through a growth spurt, so, that's kinda understandable for me being a little thin," Max said. The doctor nodded, then, after Grandma paid him, the General Practitioner departed.

"Grandpa wants to talk to you about something as well," Emily said. Max nodded, then headed back to the Lounge Room.

When Max entered the Living Room, he asked Jack "Grandma said that you wanted to inform me about something that's happening tonight, what is it?" to which Jack replied "Ah, yes Max, I wanted to inform you that Mt. Moon will be experiencing a Lunar eclipse tonight, from 8pm to 11pm"

"A lunar eclipse? Awesome. I'll be sure to join you to watch it, and I'm sure my Pokémon would love to watch it too" Max replied, fascinated. He had never seen a lunar eclipse and was looking forward to it, as would his Pokémon.

Soon, Emily re-entered the Living Room, and she asked "So, honey, what are you going to be doing during the week you're here?", to which Max replied "Grandma, I'm going to be spending some time here. But, I'm also heading to Mt. Silver, because both Gardevoir and I love the hot springs, and I can also get a bit of training in"

"Alright. Just remember, you're not allowed to go into Mt. Silver itself without either myself or grandpa," Emily said sternly, to which Max replied "I have no intention of going into that place without you or grandpa"

"Good" Jack replied as Emily took a seat.

"What are you watching honey?" Emily asked, to which Jack replied "I'm watching the tail end of the Tournament battle between Red and Psychic Delphine"

"So, what's the score?" Max asked, to which Jack replied: "Red's 6-1 up on Delphine, he's kept Espeon in for the whole battle against Delphine's entire team and wipe her out with it". "Red is one of the invincible four, Delphine has no chance against him" Max replied.

"The invincible four?" Emily asked, to which Jack replied "Four trainers who are seemingly undefeatable. Red, Blue, Cynthia and Steven Stone"

"Alright," Emily replied. Just as she said that Red's Espeon fired a large, black orb of Spectral energy at Delphine's final Pokémon, a Medicham. The Shadow Ball hit, and KO'ed Delphine's Medicham.

"Medicham is unable to battle, Espeon wins. The victor is Red of Pallet Town" the announcer said, and all four of them cheered.

"Oh yeah, the final battle tonight is involving another one of the invincible four, Blue" Jack said. Max smiled and said "So, the best in the world is going to battle. This ought to be good"

Over the next several minutes, Max, his Gardevoir, Emily and Jack watched the battle between Blue and Drayden.

"Haxorus, Brick Break," Drayden said, and Haxorus' hand glowed orange, and it charged in. Blue, however, calmly said, "Porygon2, stop that Haxorus from hitting you with a Tri Attack Counter Shield". As Haxorus closed in, Porygon2 spun around while its eyes glowed white and three beams of energy, one red, one blue and one yellow, appear around it, and the spinning of Porygon2 caused the beams of energy to spin out in all directions around Porygon2. Almost as soon as the different colour energy beams spiral around Porygon2, they counter Haxorus' Brick Break, then KO Haxorus.

"Haxorus is unable to battle, Porygon2 wins!" the judge said.

"What did Blue do with that Tri Attack? And what is a Counter Shield?" Emily asked, to which Max replied, "That is a Counter Shield. The basic idea behind the Counter Shield is that the Pokémon deploying the move can attack and defend at the same time. It shields the Pokémon from opposing attacks while simultaneously striking the opponent's Pokémon to inflict damage"

"Interesting. Have any of your Pokémon used this technique?" Jack asked, to which Max replied "No", and his Gardevoir added "We're trying to get me to use it, but the technique is actually surprisingly difficult to master"

"Alright," Jack said. After a couple of minutes, Blue 6-0'ed Drayden, just like Red 6-0'ed Delphine.

"And that, Grampa Grandma, is why he's the best," Max said, to which Jack replied, "He really is"

"Alright, I'm going to cook tea," Emily said, to which Max, his Gardevoir and Jack nod as Emily heads for the Kitchen.

After dinner, Max, his Pokémon, and Jack headed for Mt. Silver, where they took seats and waited for the moon to rise, and the Lunar Eclipse to start. As the moon rose over Mt. Silver, part of it was already red.

"It's already started," Max said, to which Jack nodded. Over the next twenty minutes, more of the moon went red.

However, Max's and Jack's attention were drawn to a large, purple meteor shooting across the sky.

"What's that?" Max asked, to which Jack replied, "I don't know". They continued to watch the meteor as it crashes into Mt Silver. And, briefly, part of the glow dispersed, and it was revealed to be a ship.

"What's going on?" Max asked, to which Jack replied "I don't know, but I recommend that you get to the Pokémon Centre"

"Alright" Max replied, his Gardevoir set a Teleport point, and both he and his Gardevoir ran towards the Centre, while Max called in his Nidoking and raced towards Mt. Silver as the ship crashed into the side of the mountain.

When Max and his Gardevoir arrived, Max said "Something's happened at Mt. Moon. A ship has crashed there"

"Alright, lead the way," the Nurse Joy said and both her and Blissey follow Max and Gardevoir out.

Max and Nurse Joy arrive at Mt. Silver and find Jack.

"Hey, Grampa, why are you here, and not higher up on Mt. Silver," Max asked, to which Jack replied, "I forgot to ask, do any of your Pokémon know Rock Climb?"

"Yeah, my Zangoose does Grampa" Max replied. Jack nodded, and they spied the ship, buried in the side of the mountain wall. Their first instinct would be to use the water to get to the ship, but discover that their normal path, involving the Waterfall and Rock Climb, was now inaccessible since the Rock Climb segment had been destroyed.

"Looks like we're going to have to take a long way around," Max said. His grandpa nodded and ascended the Rock Climb part with his Arcanine. Max and his Gardevoir followed using Zangoose, who then returned to bring Nurse Joy up.

They exited to the Mt. Silver Lower Mountainside, where they manage to get to the other entrance without encountering a Wild Pokémon. They knew it was the other entrance because the hole was much bigger than the other one, evidently made by the ship.

"Let's go," Max said, and they entered.


	2. Chapter 2

When they re-entered Mt Silver, they found their path to the ship clear, though the ship is half-embedded in the mountain wall. Jack looked over and saw a strange figure walk further into the mountain.

"We had better get going fast, or we're going to be attacked," Jack said, to which Max, his Gardevoir, Nurse Joy and her Blissey nodded, and ran for the embedded ship. When they arrive, they find what looked like three tall, anthropomorphic Jirachi with five strands coming out of their backs.

One of the aliens turned to face them, then said "Oh thank Arceus you've come. Do you have a medic?"

"Yes" Nurse Joy replied, and both she and Blissey entered the ship, and checked on the other aliens.

"This one's dead," Nurse Joy said after she checked one of the female aliens. He went over to a smaller female alien, and said "We'd better get this one to the Pokémon Centre ASAP" Nurse Joy said, and at this, Max's Gardevoir glided up to the three of them, then said "I can teleport you three to the Pokémon Centre"

"Do it," the Nurse Joy said, to which Max's Gardevoir replied "Hold onto me" and she placed an arm on the smaller female alien, while Blissey and Nurse Joy both held onto her, then Gardevoir wrapped a white ring of energy around all of them, and they disappeared. After a minute or two, Gardevoir returned.

"Do you want me to teleport you two as well?" Gardevoir asked, to which one the other two aliens, both males, replied "Sure. But take our deceased friend with us please"

"Alright, now hold on," Gardevoir said. The other two aliens placed their hands on her, then she wrapped a white ring of energy around the three of them, and they disappeared.

Meanwhile, Max and Jack are defending the ship against two Wild Pokémon that had attacked them. The two Wild Pokémon turned out to be a Donphan and a Teddiursa.

Battle 1: Arcanine and Zangoose VS Donphan and Teddiursa.

The Donphan jumps, then slam into the ground, firing off waves of light brown energy at both trainers. Teddiursa, riding Donphan, takes no damage, while Jack said: "Arcanine, jump to avoid it, then use Extreme Speed". Arcanine narrowly avoided getting hit by the waves, though Zangoose wasn't so lucky, dealing massive damage to Zangoose. At the same time, Arcanine was briefly cloaked in white energy, and shot at Teddiursa, KO'ing it in one hit.

"Zangoose, use Return," Max said. A heart-shaped orb of white energy appeared over Zangoose's hand, and struck Donphan with it, dealing severe damage.

"Let's end this Arcanine, use Crunch," Jack said, and Arcanine cloaked its fangs in Anti-Positive energy, which was then used to Bite Donphan, KO'ing it.

Battle 1 Conclusion: Zangoose and Arcanine win

"Alright. Now, let's get out of here" Max said. Max's Gardevoir returned, Max and Jack grabbed onto her, she then wrapped a white ring of energy around the three of them, and they disappeared.

Max, Gardevoir, Zangoose, Jack and Arcanine materialise in the Pokémon Centre, where they find the Nurse Joy and Blissey tending to two severely injured aliens, while a third, who's being tended to by another Nurse Joy, watches on.

"Are they going to be OK?" Max asked, to which the first Nurse Joy replied, "They should be OK. They're badly hurt, but they will survive"

"That's good," the other alien said, sounding like he had a head cold as he looked at the smaller of the two females lying on the bed, being attended to.

"Are you guys family?" Max asked, to which the male alien pointed to the larger female alien, and said "She's not related to me. She's just one of the people sent on the ship", he then pointed to the smaller female alien, and said "On the other hand, she's my little sister"

"And the dead alien?" Jack asked, to which the other alien replied "He was my brother. I now only have my sister left. Our parents died years ago" he looked away, tears in his eyes, and soon, they could tell he had broken down crying.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Max said as the other Nurse Joy stood up and embraced the alien, which he returned, crying into Nurse Joy's shoulder. After a couple of minutes, the alien calmed down and returned the embrace.

"Thanks, that means a lot," the alien said. He then said "My name is Ryan. My sister's name is Anna, and the other girl's name is Melanie"

"Nice to meet you, Ryan, I'm Shania," Shania said. She then turned to the others, and Nurse Joy said: "I'm Eleanor". Max then said "I'm Max", then Jack said "And I'm his grandfather, Jack"

"Nice to meet you all" Ryan replied.

"Now Max, Jack, I'm afraid we have to kick you out for the night. Sorry" Eleanor said, turning to face Max and Jack.

"No problem," Max said, and he and Jack headed out, and back home.

When they got home, they found Emily waiting for them.

"Oh, thank Arceus you four are OK," Emily said, kissing both her husband and Max, then petting Arcanine and embracing Gardevoir.

"What happened?" Emily asked, to which Max replied by explaining everything that they had seen over the last half-hour.

"You're OK, that's what important. Now we'd all better get off to bed" Emily said. Max looked up and saw that the moon was totally red.

"Well, as we can see, we did catch the moment of totality," Max said. He turned to his Gardevoir, they nodded, then headed to their room, which is also what Emily and Jack did.

When Max and his Gardevoir arrive in his bedroom, they change into their pyjamas, before they climb into the big double bed.

"Are you OK Gardevoir?" Max asked, to which Gardevoir replied "I'll be alright. Just, a bit worried about those aliens"

"Those Nurse Joys are known for healing people and Pokémon from horrific injuries. They'll be OK" Max replied, embracing his Gardevoir. He gently stroked his Gardevoir's back, and she slowly calmed down. After about twenty minutes, he hears the gentle breathing, and he watched his Gardevoir's eyes close as she drifts off to sleep. Smiling at how cute his Gardevoir is, Max went to sleep.

During the night, the dark figure from earlier is sitting at the top of the 2nd floor of Mt. Silver.

"This Wild Controller took control of two Pokémon, but that was it. I know its a prototype, but only taking control of two Wild Pokémon isn't going to be much use" the dark figure said. He then sent a message through to the group who sent him here and waited.

After about ten minutes, he gets a message back.

"Dear Pascour

The reason why it didn't work the way you intended is that you didn't connect the Wild Controller to one of your Pokémon. That's the intention of the device, even if it is a prototype. That's how you're meant to use it" the message said. To this, Pascour facepalmed, and said: "I had a feeling that I wasn't doing it correctly". He then shrugged, then said "I'll decide on what Pokémon I'll use the Wild Controller on tomorrow" and with that, he activated a bed, got into it, and was soon asleep.

While the others are asleep, a figure is standing at the top of Mt. Silver. This figure is wearing a Red-and-Yellow suit, made of a special fabric that protects him from the cold. He's currently talking on his communicator.

"So, a ship crashed into Mt. Silver about an hour or so ago. There were four strange alien-like beings inside the ship. One dead, two seriously injured and one with minor injuries. The three beings that are still alive are in the Pokémon Centre, undergoing treatment. A young teenager and his grandfather, along with Nurse Joy and their Pokémon rescued the injured Beings, and the former two had to fight a couple of Wild Pokémon before they were able to escape" Malador said. The person at the other end of the line asked "Alright, thanks for informing us Malador. I do have one question though"

"Ask away" Malador replied, to which the other person asked, "Do you know anything about why the Wild Pokémon attacked the kid and his grandfather?"

"Yes. There was a figure who went into another section of Mt. Silver, pulled out a Wild Controller, and took control of a Teddiursa and Donphan. The guy who did this was a member of the International Coalition Against Villainy and Corruption" Malador replied.

"How do you know that?" the other person asked, to which Malador replied "The International Coalition Against Villainy and Corruption are well known for using the Wild Controller to take control of Wild Pokémon and use them to battle"

"Ah, right" the other person replied. Malador then asked, "What is my mission?"

"Wait until I get in contact with the people who will give you your orders," the other person said. Malador nodded, then the communication was cut.

"Well, I'd better get some sleep if I want to meet the resident's tomorrow," Malador said. He then headed back into the top floor of Mr Silver cave.

Max awoke to a cool, clear morning. He looked at his sleeping Gardevoir in his arms and smiled. After a couple more minutes, Gardevoir awoke, yawned, then said "Good morning Max"

"Good morning Gardevoir" Max replied. They climbed out of bed, got changed, and headed out for breakfast.

About an hour later, Max, Jack and Gardevoir arrived at the Pokémon Centre.

"Good morning guys," the Nurse Joy said, to which Max replied "Good morning Nurse Joy, how are the alien's going?"

"Hey, I'm doing very well," Jack said as he stepped out of the room he was in. Jack then asked, "How are the other two doing?"

"They're recovering well," Nurse Joy said, and the group headed towards the ward.

When they arrived at the ward, they saw that while Melanie was still unconscious, but Anna was actually sitting up, and she smiled as Jack entered the ward. Ryan walked up to Anna and embraced her.

"I'm so glad you're OK," Ryan said, to which Anna replied "I'll be fine. Though it was a hard crash, and, yes, one of us has died, but we're tough, we can get through this, OK?"

"OK" Ryan replied, smiling.

"Who protected our ship from the Wild Pokémon that attacked us?" Anna asked, to which both Max and Jack placed their hands up.

"Alright, thanks" Anna replied, blushing slightly at seeing Max.

"So, what do we do?" Jack asked, to which Max replied: "Do you know anyone who could work on alien ships?"

"Yes, just one. It's going to take a bit for him to get here, as he's from the Unova region, but he'll be here before too long" Jack replied. He then got out his phone and headed to the other room.

After a few minutes, he returns.

"Alright, he's on his way," Jack said, to which both Ryan and Max replied "Awesome news"

Meanwhile, Pascour has decided on the Pokémon he's going to use Cradily to take control of Wild Pokémon. Individually, the Wild Pokémon don't stand a chance against Cradily.

"Now then Cradily here is a special item for you," Pascour said, and he gave Cradily the Wild Controller. The Wild Controller glowed, and so did Cradily. After a few moments, all Cradily's Attacking moves were rendered useless, but that didn't matter to the dark figure, as this Cradily has only Status moves in its moveset.

"Well, it seems the high-ups in the International Coalition knew what they were doing when they created this particular Cradily. Now, I think it's about time I took this Cradily for a test run" Pascour said, and he departed.

Meanwhile, the Team Future member has finished his spying.

"Alright, time to go and warn the people at the Pokémon Centre about Pascour," the Team Future member said. He then also headed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon, Pascour arrived at the south-western part of Mt. Silver, along with his Cradily.

"Alright. I can use my Wild Controller, attached to my Cradily, to take control of the wild Pokémon. Cradily will be able to provide support for the wild Pokémon, shame I couldn't use the Dual Screens, but what I have planned will be enough, I hope" Pascour said as he and his Cradily took the position. He then activated the Wild Controller and took control of the Wild Pokémon in the area.

"Now, before I launch my attack to try and capture those aliens, I need to be able to get the wild Pokémon from this island to the mainland," Pascour said, and activated his communicator.

"Pascour, what is it?" a caller asked, to which Pascour replied, "Well, I need the plasma bridge generator, so I can transfer my Controlled Wild Pokémon from the small, island part of Mt. Silver, to the main part"

"Right. I'll get it sent to you" the caller said, and the communication was cut.

Meanwhile, a Team Future member arrived at the Pokémon Centre. He entered and found Nurse Joy and Blissey standing nearby, seemingly waiting for them.

"Hello, who are you?" the Nurse Joy asked, to which the Team Future member replied "I'm Malador, a member of a group named Team Future. I'm just going to say this, there is a group called the International Coalition Against Villainy and Corruption, and they seem to be coming after the aliens that crash-landed near here yesterday"

"Nice to meet you, Malador" the Nurse Joy replied. Malador then asked "So, where are the aliens? I need to know this, so I know where the ICAVAC member is planning to attack"

"They're here, being treated" Nurse Joy replied. Malador nodded, then asked, "Is there anyone that can lend help?"

"Sure, there are two trainers. Max, and his Grandpa, Jack" Nurse Joy replied. Malador nodded, then said "I want to meet them. Would that be OK?"

"Sure, I'll take you to the trainers you want to meet," Nurse Joy said, and both headed further into the Centre.

Soon, Malador arrived at the ward where the Jirachi-like aliens were being treated.

"Hello, who are you?" Max asked, to which Malador replied "I'm Malador, a member of a group named Team Future. I'm here to talk to you about something important relating to these aliens. And who are you?"

"I'm Max, a Pokémon trainer," Max said. Jack then added "I'm his grandpa, Jack"

"I'm Ryan, the one I'm holding here is my sister, Anna, while the girl over there is named Melanie," the male Alien said. The Nurse Joy then said "And I'm Eleanor"

"Nice to meet you all" Malador replied.

"So, what brings you to the Pokémon Centre?" Eleanor asked, to which Malador replied "I'm here to warn everyone here about something"

"What?" Max asked, to which Malador replied "A member of a group by the name of the International Coalition Against Villainy and Corruption, ICAVAC for short, has infiltrated Mt. Silver, and is planning to use the Wild Pokémon around here to attack this place, likely hunting the aliens"

"Why us?" Ryan asked, to which Malador replied "I don't know. But I do think that we need to move them to someplace safer, at least until we can push him into the mountain"

"Alright. One of the alien's, Melanie, cannot be moved now, but both Anna and Jack can, though slowly" Eleanor replied. Malador replied "Alright. I expect he'll be launching his attack soon, so we had better get ready"

"How long will the battle last?" Max asked, to which Malador replied "Until either the Wild Pokémon get inside the Pokémon Centre, or we get Ryan and Anna out of here and to a safe place"

"Alright. Just give me a moment, I need to go and collect my Gardevoir" Max said, and he departed.

Max soon returns home, and he finds Emily and his Gardevoir waiting for them.

"What's going on Max?" Emily asked, to which Max replied "Gardevoir, we need you to help us. The Pokémon Centre is about to come under attack, and we need your help to get the aliens out of Pokémon Centre"

"Right," Max's Gardevoir said, and the two of them ran towards the centre.

"Be careful please Max," Emily said, to which Max called back "I will don't worry"

Soon, Max and his Gardevoir arrive. He calls in the rest of his Pokémon, a Zangoose, Swellow, Swampert and Hariyama, while Jack calls in his Arcanine.

"So, remember our mission. Get the aliens out of here, at least back to our house" Max said, and both Jack and Malador nodded.

"How many turns will we have to engage the Wild Pokémon for?" Jack asked, to which Malador replied "Twelve turns"

"Right" Max replied.

Just then, Pasour had returned with his projection bridge and installed it over the small part of the lake, then said "Wild Pokémon, hear my call. Race over to the Pokémon Centre and capture it. Once you have, I'll take care of the rest" and the Wild Pokémon raced for the Pokémon Centre.

"I wish that the path from the Pokémon Centre to our place is Wild Pokémon free," Max said to himself. Unknown to him at the time, one of Anna's ribbons glowed shortly after he said that.

Battle: Pascour's Wild Pokémon and Cradily VS Max's and Jack's Pokémon

The first encounter was between a Swellow and a Dodrio. Both Swellow and Dodrio dash at each other at high speed, a Quick Attack, dealing considerable damage to Dodrio and minor damage to Swellow

Cradily then launched a bunch of White tentacles at Swellow, tickling him and lowering his Physical Attack and Physical Defence.

"The Cradily's interfering in the battle," Malador said as he saw the Tickle attack. He growled angrily, then said "Once the aliens are out of the Centre, I'll be able to intervene in the fight, as Max will not be battling. I just hope he'll be able to get them back to the house, and that his grandparents have enough space for them"

Back to the battle, Dodrio strikes Swellow with another Quick Attack, dealing minor damage.

"Swellow, end this with a Façade" Max called. Swellow slammed into Dodrio with its body, with it being Burned resulting in Dodrio not only being KO'ed, but Cradily taking a decent amount of damage.

Swellow was then hurt by its Burn.

"Now then. Rapidash, you're next" Pascour said, and a Rapidash raced towards them.

Seeing the Rapidash coming, Max withdraws Swellow and calls in his Swampert. Rapidash's horn then glowed Teal, and it smashed into Swampert, dealing minor damage. Swampert pulls back, but is Tickled, and is struck by another Megahorn attack. This, however, gave Max the time to say "Swampert, use Earthquake" and Swampert unleashed powerful waves of Light Brown energy at Rapidash, KO'ing it in one hit.

Back to Pascour, he said "Fine. I'll send Tangela into the battle" and a Tangela was sent towards the Pokémon Centre.

Seeing a Tangela approach, Max's Gardevoir placed herself between Tangela and Max. She comes to regret this decision, however, when she first has her strength drained by Nature energy, then Confused by Cradily's Confuse Ray. She would then hit herself in Confusion, dealing a small amount of damage, then she's put to sleep by Tangela.

"Gardevoir," Max said, and he picked up his Gardevoir, and started carrying her. About then, Malador, Ryan and Anna arrive out the front.

"Crobat, use Protect," Malador said, and Crobat placed a shield around all of them to block Tangela's Giga Drain attack.

"Get going, Jack, get your Arcanine in and help out," Malador said. Max nodded, then said "Let's go"

"Alright," Ryan and Anna said, and they departed for Max's grandparents' house.

The rest of the battle goes pretty good for Jack and Malador, as Corbat's Haze attack reversed any Stat drops Cradily inflicted on Hariyama and Arcanine. Eventually, they managed to force Pascour to retreat, lest his Cradily is defeated.

Battle Conclusion: Max's and Jack's Pokémon win

Max was surprised to not run into any Wild Pokémon on his trek back to his house, especially since there were four of them and none of them was able to move very fast. Max, however, doesn't notice that one of Anna's streamers is alight until he gets home.

"Hey Max, where's Jack?" And your Gardevoir, what happened to her? Emily asked, to which Max replied "He's holding back some Wild Pokémon along with a member of Team Future called Malador. As for my Gardevoir, she was Confused by a Cradily and put to sleep by a Tangela"

"Bring her in, I'll give her a Full Heal to wake her up and cure her Confusion," Emily said. Max nodded and carried his Gardevoir into the Lounge Room, where he laid her on the Sofa, and Emily administered a Full Heal. When Gardevoir awoke, Max asked, "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm OK" Gardevoir replied. Emily then turned to see the aliens, and asked: "And who are you two?"

"We're aliens from another world. Our ship crashed into Mt. Silver, and one of our friends was killed. The International Coalition Against Villainy and Corruption are after us for some reason, and Max here is hiding us" Ryan replied as Anna sat on a chair, wincing at her injuries. As she did that, Eleanor, Malador and Jack return.

"Oh honey," Emily said as she ran up and both hugged and kissed her husband, which Jack returned.

"Max, did you get back safely?" Jack asked, to which Max replied "Yeah I did. No Wild Pokémon attacked us, and I'm wondering how come that happened?". His eyes turned to Anna, and he was shocked to discover one of her streamers was glowing.

"Anna, one of your streamers, it's glowing," Max said, surprised. Anna started checking her streamers and saw the third streamer was glowing, surprising her.

"Oh, did you make a Wish Max?" Anna asked, to which Max replied, "I did say I wish that the path from the Pokémon Centre to our place is Wild Pokémon free,"

"Well, it does look like I was able to grant your wish" Anna replied, smiling, to which Ryan replied "It seems my sister has already formed a bond with you if she's cast your wish"

"Wait, are you beings Jirachi variants?" Emily asked, to which Ryan replied "We evolved away from Jirachi to become much larger and taking on an appearance like you guys. In the process, however, we lost the stomach eye"

"OK. Well, you two should probably rest here until you've got your strength back" Emily said, to which Jack replied "Once Malador has made sure Pascour can't launch an attack on the Pokémon Centre, we can move you two back there. Is that OK?"

"That'd be great" Ryan and Anna both replied. Max then took a seat next to his Gardevoir, who embraced him, while Anna took a seat on Max's other side.

"Do you want to wish that the path from here to the Pokémon Centre is also Wild Pokémon free?" she asked, to which Max replied "Once we start moving you two back there, yes"

"Alright, just say the line, I'll grant the wish, and another one of my streamers will light up," Anna said, smiling. Max smiled back, and they started killing time watching television.

"I'll go and do that now, just to make absolutely sure" Malador said. Everyone else nodded, and Malador departed.

Malador immediately went to scout out the area where Pascour was last seen. When he arrived, however, both Pascour and his Cradily were gone, along with the Plasma Bridge he was using.

"Alright. That tells me he's retreated back into Mt. Silver" Malador said. He then turned to his Crobat, nodded, and they headed back to the house.

When he returns, he said "Alright, Pascour has retreated back into Mt. Silver. We should be able to move you back to the Pokémon Centre to finish your treatment" Malador said, to which Max replied "Alright, let's go". But at this, he also said to himself "I wish for a safe passage between this house and the Pokémon Centre".

As he, Ryan, Anna and Malador headed out of the house, a second one of Anna's streamers started glowing.


	4. Chapter 4

As the group headed back towards the Pokémon Centre, Malador noticed that they haven't encountered any Wild Pokémon.

"Once again, no wild Pokémon. What's going on?" Malador asked as they continued on their path, part of the ledge separating the house from the rest of Mt. Silver having vanished, and them having to go the long way since nobody in the group had a Pokémon that knew Cut. When they arrived out the front of the Pokémon Centre, Malador asked "And once again we get to a place without encountering any Wild Pokémon. Max, did you wish for us to travel safely again?"

"Yes," Max replied, looking to Anna, who now had 2 streamers glowing.

"How many streamers do you beings have?" Max asked, to which Anna replied "Five" and at this, she showed them all.

"Nice. So, what happens if all five streamers light up?" Max asked, to which Ryan replied "Our ability, Wish Energy, activate, granting us +1 in all stats"

"Awesome. That'll come in really handy for any fights against ICAVAC that may come once you two are fully healed" Max replied, smiling, to which both Anna and Max nod. The group then re-entered the Pokémon Centre.

When they entered, they found that Melanie was awake, and sitting up.

"Melanie, you're OK" Ryan and Anna both said, and they headed up to Melanie, and, in turn, hugged her.

"Yeah, I'm OK, I think," Melanie said as Eleanor started working on giving her a major check. After about ten minutes, she said "Alright, you're doing well. Its good to see that you're sitting up. Now, Shania, I'm going to need you to finish fixing up Anna and Ryan" Eleanor said, as Shania entered the ward.

"Sure," Shania said, and she got a few small items to tend to Anna's and Ryan's injuries.

"You're very sweet," Ryan said, to which Shani replied "Thanks". After a minute or two, the last few scratches Ryan had were healed. Shani then fixed up Anna as best she could, while Max sat next to her, smiling, while his Gardevoir sat on his other side.

"I'll be OK Max," Anna said, to which Max replied "I know, but I can't help but worry a little"

"I understand" Anna replied. After a few more minutes, Anna was almost back to full strength.

"I reckon another day or rest and I'll be good to go," Anna said, to which Ryan and Max both replied "Great to hear"

Meanwhile, Malador has headed back out of the Pokémon Centre and has started looking for Pascour and his Cradily. He put on a special set of goggles and scanned Mt. Silver for Pascour. After a few minutes, he finds his target.

"Oi, get away from that ship," Malador said, and he landed on the Lower Mountainside, then ran into the upper section of the first floor, and Pascour immediately ran for it. They briefly clashed, but Pascour got away.

"Why the hell was he investigating the ship anyway?" Malador asked himself. He got onto the ship and discovered something that shocked him.

He looked in, and not only discovered that the ship had punched a hole in the side of a wall that has exposed another cave. That wasn't the part that shocked Malador. It was what he saw at the end of that cave, had a glowing blue-white stone partially exposed, that shocked Malador.

"is that an Aura Stone? Is that possibly what Pascour is looking for" Malador said. He then said, "I'd better go and inform Team Future about this" and at this, he called back to headquarters.

At the same time, Pascour had just gotten a communication with ICAVAC.

"I have just made an incredible discovery," Pascour said, to which the other communicator asked "What?"

"I have discovered that there is an Aura Stone in a special cave off Mt. Silver. There's an additional cave, and it has an Aura Stone in it" Pascour replied, at which the other communicator gasped, and said "Well, now we know why Team Future is there. Our intelligence indicates that the Aura Stones are what Team Future's looking for"

"Alright. So, permission to try and capture that stone?" Pascour asked, to which the other communicator replied "I will pass it through the higher-ups and get back to you"

"Alright. Pascour out" Pascour said, and the communication was cut.

At the same time as Pascour was communicating, so was Malador.

"Hello Malador, what message do you have for us?" came the other voice, to which Malador replied, "I'm here to give some updates to my quest, as well as a recent discovery that will help push one of our mission objectives forward"

"Alright, what is it?" the other communicator asked, to which Malador replied "Firstly, at the moment, the Aliens are safe. One is dead, but the other three are alright"

"OK. Are they safe yet?" the other communicator asked, to which Malador replied "Not yet. The ICAVAC member, named Pascour, is still inside Mt. Silver with his Cradily"

"So, how do you intend to protect the Aura Stone, the Aliens, the family that lives near Mt. Silver, and defeat Pascour?" the other communicator asked, to which Malador replied "I get the sense that everyone is going to be winding up in the same area of the first floor of Mt. Silver"

"Alright. Call back when you're finished with your mission" the other caller said.

"Acknowledged" Malador said and the communication was then cut. Malador then said to himself "I had better get back to the Pokémon Centre and make sure everyone's OK" and at this, he departed.

Soon, Malador returned to the Pokémon Centre.

"Hey guys," Malador said as he entered.

"Hey Malador, do you know where the guy targeting the Aliens are hiding?" Max asked, to which Malador replied "Yes. He's hiding in Mt. Moon. How that's not all, I have another piece of news"

"Yeah?" Ryan asked, to which Malador replied "Well, it turns out that your ship crash has exposed another cave in Mt. Silver, and there's an Aura Stone embedded in the wall at the end of that cave"

"What's so important about that?" Jack asked, to which Malador replied "Apparently the group I'm a part of, Team Future, need all seven of them for some reason. I don't know why"

"So, when does the ship repair guy get here?" Max asked, and at this, there is a knock at the door.

"I'll get that" Eleanor said, and she headed out. After a few minutes, she returned, accompanied by a tall man with messy black hair, hazel eyes, muscular arms, a black t-shirt, black pants and black, steel-capped shoes.

"Hello, you must be the ship repair guy," Ryan said when he entered the ward. The figure nodded and said "I'm Rykor, and that's what I'm here for. Who are you?"

"I'm Ryan," Ryan said. He then pointed to the two female aliens, and said "The one on the left is my friend Melanie, the one on the right is my sister, Anna"

"I'm Max, and this is my grandfather Jack," Max said, and Jack waved at Rykor, who waved back.

"And finally, I'm the senior Nurse Joy, Eleanor, and this junior Nurse Joy is Shani," Eleanor said, and Rykor waved back.

"Alright. So, what have I been called for?" Rykor asked, to which Ryan replied "You've been called because we need you to fix our ship"

"Fix your ship? Alright, where is it?" Rykor asked, to which Ryan replied "It's inside Mt. Silver"

"Alright" Rykor replied. Max then said "I've got to go and get ready; I've got to get the rest of my team ready"

"Alright, we'll wait for you to get back," Jack said. Max nodded and headed out.

When Max returned home, he said "Grandma, Grampa and I are going to help the guy repairing the ship get to the ship, and we're expecting Pascour to make another fight, so I'm going to need my full team," Max said. Emily gasped, then said, "Will Jack be with you?"

"Yes, of course, I wouldn't be going into Mt. Silver without him" Max replied. Max grabbed his Pokémon as Emily said: "You two be very careful, alright?"

"We will" Max replied as he embraced his grandma. Once they broke apart, Max then headed out with his team.

Once Max returned, everyone else was ready too.

"Let's go," Max said, and everyone nodded. Then, Max, Jac, Malador, Ryan, Anna and Eleanor head out, leaving Shani alone with Melanie.

Meanwhile, Pascour gets another call from ICAVAC.

"Pascour" Pascour said, and the other controller said "Your request has been granted by the higher-ups. They have advised you, however, to let the ship repairer make it to the ship. It'll be easier to get to the Aura Stone when the ship is free"

"Alright," Pascour said, scowling a little. He didn't want to have to wait, but it looks like he was going to have to.

"I don't like that I'll have to wait, but, I'm capable of waiting. I guess you want me to go all out to get the Aura Stone?" Pascour asked, to which the other communicator replied "Yes"

"Alright. Pascour out" Pascour said. The communication was then cut.

Just as the group reach the entrance to Mt. Silver, Malador gets a notification from his drone.

"Ah, my drone's calling," Malador said, activating his communication device.

"So, according to my drone, Pascour won't be attacking us until we've already finished with getting the ship out of the rockface. In fact, he's retreated for now" Malador said, surprising everyone.

"He's retreated? Why?" Max asked, to which Malador replied "I'm guessing he's preparing to go all out against us. And if that is what he's doing, then all I know, is that once you guys have started on fixing the ship, I'm getting back to Team Future HQ and getting new Pokémon to counter whatever he has planned"

"Right" Max and Jack replied.

As they entered the cave, Malador departed back to Team Future HQ.

"Well, we had better get to the ship ourselves" Max said, to which the others nodded. They then started climbing up Mt. Silver towards the crashed ship.

After a while, Pascour returns, and he has a new Pokémon on his team.

"I needed a Pokémon with the combination of Reflect, Light Screen, Helping Hand and Hypnosis. Thankfully they had one for me. Say Hello Mr. Mime" Pascour said, and he called in his Pokémon, a Mr. Mime. This one also had a Wild Controller on it, so the plan was set.

"Now, Mr. Mime here can use Hypnosis to take control of the Wild Pokémon in the area, and maybe, just maybe, we can take the Aura Stone. But I still have to wait until that damn ship is gone" Pascour said to himself as he took a seat nearby, and his Mr. Mime took a seat next to him.

"I do need a scout, so I know when that actually happens" Pascour suddenly realises. Hypnotising a nearby Sneasel, he said "Sneasel, you get to just the other side of that door and watch everyone as they work on the ship. Once they go, inform us, and we'll sneak in and take the Aura Stone for ourselves", to which Sneasel nodded, and headed out.

After a while, Max, Jack, Ryan, Anna and Eleanor all reach the crash site.

"Well, here we are Rykor" Max said, to which Rykor smiled, then said "Guess what? These beings are not Aliens"

"What?" Max asked, to which Rykor replied "Guess what? These beings are Legendary Pokémon from the Nixikon Kingdom called Aniseachi"

"Well done, you've figured it out. We were going from the north-west of the Nixikon Kingdom to the Whirl Islands when we crashed here" Ryan said, smiling.

"Right. So, now we know that, can you fix the ship?" Ryan asked, to which Rankor replied "Yes, I can"

"Alright," Anna said happily. Rykor then started getting to work.

"Any Wild Pokémon that may try to attack, bring them down, Max and Jack," Rykor said, to which Max and Jack nodded, and called in their Pokémon, ready to fight.

A couple of minutes later, Malador returned with his Pokémon.

"So, are you going to assist us in the final fight?" Max asked, to which Malador replied "I have a Pokémon with Defog, Reflect, Light Screen and Helping Hand making up its moveset. Specifically, a Togekiss"

"Then you'll need a bit of support from my Blissey" Eleanor replied, to which Malador nodded.

"Then it's a plan" Max said.


	5. Chapter 5

As Rykor starts working on the ship, Anna sat nearby, looking very nervous. Max, noticing this, sat down next to her and pulled her into a half-embrace.

"Hey Max," Anna said, returning the half-embrace. Max then asked, "Are you OK?"

"Not really" Anna replied. Max then asked, "What's up?"

"I'm scared. I've only half-recovered from the crash, and I just want to get out of here" Anna replied.

"We'll be out of here soon Anna, don't worry," Ryan said, as he continued to assist Rykor.

Max's Hariyama then stepped in front of Anna and demonstrated the Wide Guard technique.

"So, that is a Wide Guard technique. That move will help protect you guys from moves that hit multiple opponents" Max said, and Anna replied "Alright, that may help. But I can't learn Magnet Rise, so I can't protect myself from Ground-type moves" Anna replied, and Max replied "We will protect this area, and we will protect you, your friends, and family here", to which Anna smiled, hugged Max, then said "Thanks Max, If I can't defend myself then I'm glad someone will do it for me". Max returned the embrace, and said "I've got all of my Pokémon with me, we'll be OK"

"We will, I think," Anna said, still nervous.

At about the same time, Jack and Rykor were working on the main damage to the ship, to the front sections of the ship, including the damage to the window.

"Do you have all of the glass?" Rykor asked, to which Ryan replied "I can collect all the little fragments of glass and make them bigger, but you would need a way to fix up the windows"

"Alright," Rykor said and, at this, Ryan's eyes glowed yellow, and the tiny bits of glass suddenly appeared from everywhere and started combining back into a large piece of glass. After about ten minutes, about a billion pieces of glass combined into one large piece.

"Alright, let's get this back into the window," Rykor said, and he got out a strange device that didn't look dissimilar to a blow torch.

"A blow torch?" Ryan asked, puzzled, to which Rykor replied "Not quite. It's a binding torch, and I currently have it set to glass, so we can reconstruct it" to which Ryan nodded, and used his abilities to place the glass in the hole. Rykor then applied the blow torch lookalike to the part between the reconstructed window and the original window, which allowed the missing piece to bind to the rest of the window.

"Alright. That's done. Now then, onto the rest of the damage" Rykor said, and Ryan guided him to the other damaged sections of the ship.

Anna noticed that Max seemed a little cold.

"Are you OK?" Anna asked, to which Max replied "I'm just a little cold, that's all. I wish I had brought a jacket". At this, Anna's third streamer lit up, and a jacket appeared around Max, keeping him warm.

"Alright, I have to ask. What are the limits of that Wish power?" Max asked, to which Anna replied "Can't do anything too big, and I can only cast a maximum of ten wishes, the power points of the move Wish. And we personally decide what wish gets granted, especially since we get so many stupid wishes that nobody would answer"

"Alright. But things like giving me a coat, and making sure our passage is safe, things like that" Max replied, to which Anna nodded.

"Does the streamer light-up have a cooldown?" Max asked, to which Anna replied "One hour between wishes", to which Max nodded.

"Now, I have a couple of questions for you," Anna said, to which Max replied "Ask away"

"Well, firstly, what are those strange things over your eyes, and what are they for?" Anna asked, to which Max replied, incredulously, "You've never heard of glasses?", he then removed the glasses, and said "Well, these are glasses. And they're used to improve sight. My eyes are bad, so I need glasses to see properly"

"Wow," Anna said as she looked at Max's glasses. Max then continued with "I'm Near-Sighted, so I've been wearing these glasses since I was a child to correct for that. If these work well, I might be able to take them off and see normally once I'm an adult"

"Interesting" Anna replied.

"Also, what is your relationship with your Pokémon?" Anna asked, to which Max replied "I consider then friends. Our relationship is not just a typical Human/Pokémon relationship. Well, there's one in particular, where our relationship is a bit, closer"

"Oh?" Anna asked, to which Max replied "My relationship with my Gardevoir" and at this, Max's Gardevoir sat next to Max.

"Hey, Gardevoir," Max said, smiling at her, which she returned. Anna then asked, "What is the relationship between you and your Gardevoir?"

"Family, Friend, Emotional Support and of course, a strong bodyguard," Max said, turning to smile at his Gardevoir, who returned it.

"By bodyguard, how does that work?" Anna asked, to which Max's Gardevoir replied "Teleport him out of danger, mostly"

"I suspected that would be the case" Anna replied, smiling at Max's Garvdevoir, who returned it.

"How about you?" Max asked, to which Anna replied "Ryan's been my guardian ever since we lost our parents"

"Oh I'm so sorry," Max said, surprised. Anna nodded, then said "Thanks, Max. It was more than a decade ago, but it doesn't make it much easier"

"I understand. We may not have lost anyone, but, we do empathise with people who have lost loved ones" Max's Gardevoir replied, to which Anna replied "We understand"

Meanwhile, the Sneasel returned to Pascour and delivered an update.

"Interesting. They're nearly done. Once they're gone, we're going all-out to get that Aura Stone. Just one missing Aura Stone is enough to scuttle Team Future's plans" Pascour replied.

"Do we actually know what Team Future intends to do with these Aura Stones?" Pascour added, then the higher-up replied "We, don't know actually"

"Then how about you find out what their purpose is for" Pascour replied, to which the high-up added "We'll try. How about you take a shot at it"

"I guess" Pascour replied, and the communication was then cut.

"Good job Sneasel, now please get back to your role," Pascour said, to which Sneasel nodded, and departed.

Meanwhile, Max asked "Anna, how come I've never heard of the Nixikon Kingdom?" to which Anna replied "It's pretty simple. The Nixikon Kingdom is very isolationist. We don't broadcast the existence of this place to anyone. It also helps that anyone flying over the area we inhabit just sees endless mountains, we can thank the other legendary for that"

"Huh, that's interesting. I'm imagining a legendary version of Zoroark" Jack replied, turning to face Anna, Max and his Gardevoir.

"Well, he's got similar abilities, but they're on a far greater scale than Zoroark's" Anna replied, to which Max said "Naturally, considering how far up and out it goes", to which Anna nodded.

"Sadly, I haven't been outside of the Nixikon Kingdom, so I can't really compare between places. But the few we've been to do look sort-of like the route out the front of Mt. Silver" Anna replied, to which Max replied "Interesting. Seems like a nice place. What's the weather like?"

"It's, cold. The climate is only marginally warmer than in the Sinnoh region" Anna said, to which Max replied "Considering that I'm from the Hoenn region, where the climate is very warm, I don't think I'd cope too well with the much colder climate" Max replied.

"Now, what is it like here, and back home in the Hoenn region?" Anna asked, to which Max replied "The climate is considerably warmer than it is in the Johto and Kanto regions"

"Interesting. I'd be interested to travel there one day" Anna replied, to which Max added "You'd need to be careful, as, well, Hoenn's climate is considerably warmer than it is in Johto, Kanto and especially Sinnoh and the Northern Nixikon Kingdom"

"I'm sure I could acclimatise" Anna replied.

While Anna and Max were talking, Ryan and Rykor had continued to fix the ship.

"Now that the window has been fixed, we've got to get the engines back running again," Rykor said. Ryan nodded, and added, "Where are the engines?"

"At the back" Ryan replied, and he showed Rykor to the engines at the back of the ship. Thankfully, none of the engines that had been disconnected from the ship by the impacts.

"The engines are pretty beaten up. It'll take a little bit for me to get them going again, And once I do, you'll have to be very careful heading out of the cave. That hole has been expanded, but it is only slightly bigger than your ship" Rykor replied, to which Ryan nodded, and said "Alright. If you need anything from me about the ship, I'll be sure to tell you"

"OK" Rykor replied, nodding.

As Rykor had expected, most of the damage to the engines was superficial. And as a result, the engines were back to life quickly. Or at least, they would be if there wasn't one more issue that needed to be rectified.

"Let me guess, your fuel lines have been severed?" Rykor asked, to which Ryan replied "That does seem to the case, but we can take a look"

"Alright," Rykor said.

As it turned out, Rykor was right, the fuel lines were severed. as Rykor got to work, Ryan asked: "How long have you been working on our ships for?"

"Well, I've been working on ships for twenty years, and I have once before worked on a ship that is the same model, but an earlier version," Rykor said, to which Ryan replied, "I thought so, It would explain how you're able to work on this ship"

"Yeah, it's why I was called in" Rykor replied.

After another ten minutes, the fuel was re-connected to the engines.

"Alright, someone head over and inform Malador that we're ready to move," Ryan said. Rykor nodded, and exited the craft, while Ryan took the wheel again.

Ryan found Malador waiting next to the group that included Max and Anna.

"We're ready to go, the ship has been fixed," Ryan said, to which Anna replied "Alright. Um, what are we going to do about Max and Ryan?"

"We'll just head back home. Either using Mt Silver or, if you guys can, drop us off using the ship"

"Good idea, I'm going with the latter. Now get on" Ryan said, and the group assembled, including all of Max's Pokémon.

"I'm not following, I want to drive Pascour away from Mt. Silver," Malador said, standing at the end of the Ship.

"Well, good luck on that" Max said, waving to Malador as he got on the ship. Malador waved back, and the ship departed, leaving Malador to head down the cave and wait for Pascour's attack.

As soon as the ship departed, Sneasel saw this, and raced into the next section of Mt. Silver and informed Pascour of the developments.

"Interesting, so the beings have departed, but Malador has stayed behind. No doubt he's been ordered by Team Future to get the Aura Stone" Pascour said, and both Sneasel and Mr Mime acknowledged.

"Right. Now to start on the attack, let's get that Aura Stone for ourselves. We only need one Aura Stone to scuttle Team Future's plans" Malador said, and he said "Now Mr Mime, start Hypnotising the Wild Pokémon.

At about the same time, Malador reaches the Aura Stone embedded in the wall. It is at this point that a strange voice echoes out, and both Malador and Pascour hear it.

"To capture the Aura Stone, you must prove that your team is worthy of wielding this mystical item," the strange voice said.

"What do you mean?" Pascour asked, to which the strange voice replied "Malador, Pascour, you must enter into a Pokémon Battle, full 6-on-6, for Stage 1. Once I know who has won and who has lost, we can proceed to Stage 2. Good luck to both of you, you'll need it"

"Alright, let's go," Malador said, and he stepped out of the cave, and both of them met.

"So, now we battle to decide who gets to defend the Aura Stone," Malador said, to which Pascour replied "Yes, and that will be me. And once you lose, my army of Wild Pokémon, controlled by my Mr Mime, will stop any of your attempts to reclaim it"

"We'll see about that" Malador replied.

And with that, the first battle between a member of Team Future, and a member of the ICAVAC (International Coalition Against Villainy and Corruption) began.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'll call in Aerodactyl for the first battle," Pascour said, then Malador replied "Well, I'll call in the Rock and Ghost Elemental Mechanicals" and he called in a Brown amorphous figure, and a Purple amorphous figure.

The two then merged and generated a brown-and-purple figure resembling an Automaton resembling a mix of Dhelmise, Roggenrola and Magnemite.

"Now let's battle," Pascour said, to which Malador replied "Alright. I'll christen this being, Rostal". The battle then began.

Battle 1: Rostal VS Aerodactyl.

"Aerodactyl, own him with Earthquake," Pascour said, and Aerodactyl unleashed waves of Light Brown energy at Rostal, dealing considerable damage.

"Now Rostal, use Rock Slide," Malador said, and Rostal bashed the roof, causing a cascade of rocks at Aerodactyl.

"Aerodactyl, dodge it and fire off another Earthquake," Pascour said, and Aerodactyl unleashed waves of Light Brown energy at Rostal., but Malador was ready. As Rostal's Leftovers restored a slight amount of health, then Malador said "Rostal, dodge it and use Shadow Claw" and Rostal jumped up to dodge the Earthquake, and its claw glowed in Spectral Energy, and it slashed Aerodactyl with it, dealing considerable damage.

Rostal's Leftovers then restored a slight amount of health.

"Aerodactyl, use Rock Slide," Pascour said, and Aerodactyl slammed itself into the roof, releasing a barrage of Rocks at Rostal, but Malador once again was ready.

"Rostal, Protect yourself," Malador said, and Rostal generated a shield to stop the rocks damaging him.

Rostal then restored a slight amount of health with its Leftovers.

"Aerodactyl, fire off another Earthquake," Pascour said, and Aerodactyl unleashed waves of Light Brown energy at Rostal, dealing considerable damage.

"Let's end this Rostal, Rock Slide," Malador said, and Rostal bashed against the roof, and caused a cascade of rocks to hit Aerodactyl, and KO'ed it.

"No, Aerodactyl, return," Pascour said, and Aerodactyl was withdrawn.

Malador is currently up 1-0.

When the battle ended, the two Elemental Mechanicals split into their two former parts.

"So, what happens now?" Pascour asked, to which Malador replied: "I wait until you call in your next Pokémon"

"Alright. The next Pokémon I'm calling in is Cradily" Pascour replied, and Cradily materialised.

"Alright. Both of you, return" Malador said, and both the Rock and Ghost Elemental Mechanicals were withdrawn.

"Now, I need the Grass-type Elemental then, as Cradily's other type is Grass, and, I think I'll add a Ground-typing, since it's a neutral type against Cradily," Malador said, and two amorphous figures materialised, one Green and one Light Brown. The two once again merged, and this time created a green-and-brown figure like a Bisharp.

"Now then, Round two, and I christen this one Grauntal" Malador said, and the battle began.

Battle 2: Cradily VS Grauntal

"Grauntal, use Earthquake," Malador said, and Grauntal unleashed waves of light brown energy at Cradily, dealing considerable damage.

"Cradily, use Giga Drain" Pascour called, and Cradily generated several tentacles of Natural energy, which are shot at Grauntal, dealing about a third of Grauntal's health, and the recovery of a minor amount of Cradily's health. Grauntal then restored a slight amount of health of its Leftovers. Just after being grabbed by Giga Drain, Malador said "Grauntal, use Leaf Blade" and Grauntal's forearms glowed green, and it slashed the natural tentacles, breaking free, then Grauntal slashed Cradily, dealing considerable damage.

"Cradily, Giga Drain again," Pascour said, and once again, Cradily generated several tentacles of Natural energy wrapped around Grauntal, dealing moderate damage, and restoring a minor amount of Cradily's health.

Grauntal restored a slight amount of health using its Leftovers.

"Grauntal, use Earthquake," Malador said, and Grauntal used its body to slam into the ground, breaking the tentacles and unleashing waves of light brown energy at Cradily, dealing considerable damage.

"Cradily, keep draining his health. Giga Drain" Pascour said, and Cradily again unleashed several nature tentacles onto Grauntal, dealing considerable damage to Grauntal, and restoring a minor amount of Cradily's health.

Grauntal then restored a minor amount of health.

As soon as Cradily's Tentacles were shot at it, Malador said "Grauntal, end this with Leaf Blade" and Grauntal's arms glowed green, and though it was entangled by Giga Drain, it still struck and did enough damage to KO Cradily.

"Argh, Cradily return," Pascour said. The mystical voice then said "Malador is now two to zero up"

"I know" Pascour replied.

Once again, the Grass and Ground Elemental Mechanicals split into their former parts.

"Now then, who are you going to send in Pascour?" Malador asked, to which Pascour replied "Next up will be Donphan" and a Donphan materialised.

The Grass-type Elemental Mechanical was withdrawn, however, the Ground-type Elemental Mechanical stayed in.

"Alright. This time, I'm going to use the Bug Mechanical Elemental" Malador said, and a Teal Amorphous Being materialised. Then, the Ground-type and Bug-type Elemental Mechanicals combined into a semi-humanoid being coloured both Light Brown and Teal.

"I shall call this one, Bunecal" Malador said, and the battle began.

Battle 3: Donphan VS Bunecal

Donphan immediately rolled at Bunecal, and Malador said "Bunecal, use Earthquake" and Bunecal jumped, and unleashed waves of light brown energy at Bunecal, dealing considerable damage. However, Donphan was still rolling, and Pascour said "Donphan, use Fire Fang" and Donphan stopped rolling, and cloaked its Fangs in flames, and bit Bunecal, dealing considerable damage.

Bunecal then restored a slight amount of health from its Leftovers.

Bunecal was able to get some distance between itself and Donphan, and Malador said "Now Bunecal, use Earthquake" and Bunecal jumped, and unleashed waves of light brown energy at Donphan, dealing considerable damage. Donphan once again rolled at Bunecal, and though it was briefly thrown off course by Earthquake, Pascour said "Donphan, use Fire Fang" and once again Donphan finished rolling and hit Bunecal with it fire cloaked fangs, dealing considerable damage.

"End this, Earthquake," Malador said, but just as Bunecal jumped up, Donphan's Quick Claw activates, and Pascour said "Donphan, use Fire Fang" and Donphan cloaked its fangs in flames, and KO'ed Bunecal with it.

"Well done, you actually managed to KO one of my Elemental Mechanicals" Malador said as both the KO'ed Ground and Grass Mechanical Elementals return to their original forms before being returned to their balls. The mystical voice then said "Malador is now up by two wins to one"

Meanwhile with Anna, Ryan, Shane and Max

It wasn't exactly spacious with so many people on the ship. However, the Ship was able to land in some places that it shouldn't, thanks to the ability to fold up its engines to be closer to the ship.

While the group headed out of Mt. Silver and back towards the Pokémon Centre, Max asked: "So what's going to happen now?"

"Well, firstly, we're going to drop off Eleanor and Shani at the Pokémon Centre, then we can take you guys over to your home, and drop Max, Jack and Rykor off, along with Max's Gardevoir. Once we've done that, we're headed to the Whirl Islands. Now it's not just about the pilgrimage, but it's also to lay our deceased friend to rest" Ryan explained, to which Max and the others nodded.

"How long will that take?" Max asked, to which Melanie replied "Two days"

"Alright," Max replied. Soon, they arrived out the front of the Pokémon Centre, and both Eleanor and Shani disembark from the ship. But just as they do, Jack said "Wait" and they turned around. Anna, Jack and Melanie then take it in turns to embrace both.

"What's this about?" Eleanor asked, to which Ryan replied "We wanted to thank you two for helping us to recover from our ship crash"

"Aw, no problem" Eleanor replied, returning the embraces. Shani then said, "We're sorry about the one you lost", to which Anna replied "We'll give him a respectful send-off, and we're glad that we're OK"

"Alright" Shani replied. After they broke apart, Shani said, "Good luck" and they headed inside, waving to everyone. Then, Anna, Ryan and Melanie returned to the ship, and they headed for the house.

One short hop later, and the ship arrives at the entrance to Jack's house.

"Actually, before we go, I'd like to talk to you three about something," Max said, to which Anna replied "Alright" and they four of them headed around to the other side of the ship.

When they arrived, Ryan asked "Is there something you want to talk to us about?" to which Max nodded. Anna smiled, then asked, "What's on your mind?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to join my Pokémon team, once you've returned from your trip to the Whirl Islands," Max said. Anna smiled, then said "I'll consider it, but it would be nice to spend more time with you Max"

"Alright, that's sorted," Max said as he and Anna hugged. Ryan said "Take very good care of her, she's the only family I have left. And, I will be regularly visiting to keep tabs", to which Max replied "Of course I will, she's going to be a good friend", to which Anna replied "Yeah. And maybe, one day, more than that" causing Max to blush faintly.

"Firstly, you've got to stay for dinner at least," Max said, to which Anna, Ryan and Melanie look to each other and, after a few moments, Ryan said "Sure, why not?", to which Max nodded, and the four of them returned.

Soon, the group return to out the front of the house.

"So, what are you guys going to do?" Ryan asked, to which Ryan replied "We'd like to taste Johto/Kanto cuisine befoe we head to the Whirl Islands, if that's OK with you"

"No problem" Emily said, who had just arrived out the front. The group then enter the house, and Max, his Gardevoir, Ryan and Jack take seats in the Living Room, while Melanie follows Emily to the Kitchen.

While in the Living Room, Max asks "Hey Anna, my Pokédex doesn't recognise you. Is there something you have in your ship that might allow you to be registered?"

"Bro?" Anna asked, to which Ryan replied "Not only do I know about the item that would allow us to be registered in your Pokédex, but I actually have it on me"

"You do?" Max asked, shocked, to which Ryan nodded, pulled out a small, USB-like device and showed it to Max.

"Dude, that's awesome" Max said as he got out his Pokédex and handed it to Ryan. Ryan took the Dex, then placed the USB device into it.

"Scanning. New Pokémon added, Aniseachi, the Wish Streamer Pokémon. Aniseachi gain power from people's wishes, but they do have control over who's wishes they grant" the Pokédex said, to which both Max and Ryan smiled.

"Interesting. So, you do gain power from Wishes. I wonder, what happens when you grant five wishes?" Max asked, to which Anna replied "All of our stats are raised by one stage"

"Interesting" Max replied.

At about the same time, Emily and Melanie were starting work on tea.

"Is there anything I can help with?" Melanie asked, to which Emily replied "Chop up the potatoes please, so we can make Potato Mash"

"Alright" Melanie replied, and she started expertly chopping up the potatoes. After a few minutes, the potatoes were boiling and the meat was on the frypan, cooking. Emily and Melanie kept an eye on both, and about twenty minutes later, everything was ready.

"Now please go and get everyone else in the Lounge Room please Melanie" Emily said, to which Melanie nodded, and headed into the Living Room, and called "Dinner's ready" and everyone entered the Kitchen and took their seats.

"Wow, this is very good" Ryan said as the seven of them tucked into their dinner, to which Emily replied, "Thank you, Melanie helped with this", to which Melanie replied "Thanks".

After tea, it was time for Ryan, Anna and Melanie to head for the Whirl Islands.

"I'll be back when we're done, don't worry Max" Anna said, to which Max hugged her, and said "Please be careful"

"We will, don't worry" Anna replied, returning the hug. After a bit, they break apart and, waving, the Aniseachi head into the ship, and the ship departs.


	7. Chapter 7

Back to the battle between ICAVAC Member Pascour and Team Future Grunt Malador.

"I'm calling in Flygon for my fourth Pokémon," Pascour said, and a Flygon materialised.

"Now, which to Elemental Mechanicals shall I use?" Malador asked himself, and, after a few seconds, he added "I think I know. Since Flygon is neutral against Water, I'll use a Water Elemental Mechanical, and I'll combine it with a Dragon Elemental Mechanical" and an amorphous, Maroon being, along with an Azure Blue, amorphous being as well.

"Now combine," Malador said, and the two combined into a being that looked like a Fish, but with Dragon-esque fins and tail, coloured a mix of Azure Blue and Maroon.

"I christen this one Azroencal," Malador said, and the battle began.

Battle 4: Flygon VS Azroencal

Azroencal's ability was immediately revealed to be Mold Breaker.

"Flygon, use Dragon Claw," Pascour said, and Flygon's claws were cloaked in draconic energy, and it slashed Azroencal with it, dealing severe damage.

"Gah, Flygon's too close to use Ice Beam or Dragon Pulse, so push him back with Surf" Malador said, and at the same time, Pascour said "Quick Flygon, end this with another Dragon Claw" and Flygon's claws glowed maroon, but by the time that had happened, Flygon was being pushed back by Azroencal's Surf attack, so the Dragon Claw missed.

"Dang it," Pascour said, annoyed as Flygon took significant damage.

"Flygon, end this with Earthquake," Pascour said, and Flygon unleashed eaves of Light Brown energy at Azroencal. But Malador was ready and said "Azroencal, dodge it, and use Dragon Pulse to dodge and end this Flygon" and Azroencal fired a Maroon blast of Dragonic energy at the ground, which allowed it to avoid the Earthquake. At least seemingly, and it KO'ed Flygon with the Dragon Pulse. However, Pascour had said "One more Earthquake Flygon" and one more time, Flygon unleashed waves of Light Brown energy just before it was KO'ed. the waves of Light Brown energy hit Azroencal, and KO'ed it too, ending the battle in a tie.

"Pascour, you're now going to have to defeat both of my last 2 Elemental Mechanicals to win. You do know that, right?" Malador asked as his Elemental Mechanicals reverted and Flygon was recalled, to which Pascour replied "Which I intend to do"

"Next battle" Malador said, and Pascour asked "Why do I have to call my Pokémon in first?" to which Malador replied "I can't call in a Mechanical Elemental that has a type advantage against your Pokémon, but one of the two Mechanical Elementals that I do call in must match one of your types"

"Right. Then I'm calling in Empoleon" Malador said, and an Empoleon materialised.

"Then I shall call in, the Grass Mechanical Elemental. This one goes back into battle. The other one I'll call in will be a Steel-type Elemental Mechanical" and at this, a Green, Amorphous being entered the battle, along with a Silver Amorphous being, which combined into an Ape-Like being, coloured a mix of Green and Silver.

"I shall christen this, Grilencal" Malador said, and the battle began.

Battle 5: Empoleon VS Grilencal

"Grilencal, use Seed Bomb," Malador said, and Grilencal fired off Green seeds at Empoleon, and when they hit, they exploded, dealing considerable damage. But as Grilencal fired off the Seeds, Pascour said "Empoleon, use Earthquake" and Empoleon unleashed waves of Light Brown energy at Grilencal, dealing considerable damage.

"Hang on, your Mechanical isn't at full health," Pascour said, to which Malador replied "Well, I used the Grass-type Elemental Mechanical earlier in the battle remember? And it has some damage from that battle"

"Right," Pascour said. Grilencal then restored a slight amount of health with its Leftovers.

"Grilencal, fire off another Seed Bomb," Malador said, and Grilencal fired off Green seeds at Empoleon, and Pascour replied, "Empoleon, another Earthquake" and once again, Empoleon fired off waves of Light Brown energy. So, both Grilencal and Empoleon took considerable damage. Once again, Grilencal healed a slight amount of health with its Leftovers.

"Let's end this Grilencal, use Seed Bomb," Malador said, and the Green seeds hit, exploded, and KO'ed Empoleon, losing Pascour the battle.

"Malador, you have won the battle. Now, it's time for you to defend against Pascour to claim the Aura Stone" the mystical voice said. Malador nodded, and headed down the passage, ready to go.

"Now then Mr Mime, let's show Malador the power of our Wild Pokémon," Pascour said, to which Mr Mime nodded, and Hypnotised a Golduck, Quagsire, Golbat and multiple Sneasel and Ursaring.

"What are the rules?" Malador asked, to which the mystical voice replied "Malador, do you know about the Wild Life Score Battle?"

"Yes, I have to use my Pokémon to defend against Wild Pokémon controlled by Pascour's Boss Pokémon until I get that Boss Pokémon's HP to zero by defeating Wild Pokemon" Malador replied, to which the mystical voice replied "Exactly. If you win, you obtain the Aura Stone. Lose, and you must do the same thing, but you're attacking and Pascour is defending. If you lose again, Pascour gains the Aura Stone instead"

"Right," Pascour and Malador said. The voice then said "Malador, you have ten minutes to prepare defences, not just your Mechanical Elementals, but geographical defences as well"

"OK," Malador said, and he got to work using a Rock-type, Normal-type and Steel/Flying-type Elemental Mechanicals. The Steel/Flying Elemental Mechanical looked like a Grey and Sky Blue Skarmory, but with Mandibuzz's broad wings. The Rock-type Mechanical Elemental closely resembled a Brown Gorilla, and the Normal-type Mechanical Elemental looked like a normal person, except for what looked like a gun replacing half of its left arm.

After those ten minutes, Malador's Rock Elemental, now with a brown, muscular, humanoid form, had used Rock Slide to split the path leading to the Aura Stone in half. Rock blockages had also been created by the humanoid to slow progress further.

Pascour had a plan of his own. Using Golbat's Haze, he should be able to combine Golduck's Water Pulse with Ursaring's Hammer Arm to destroy the rock blocking each path. Quagsire provides support with Rain. Then, Sneasel is planned to race in and overwhelm Malador.

"Now, are you ready?" the mystical voice asked, to which both Malador and Pascour replied, "Yes, we're ready". And at that, the challenge began.

Challenge: Malador, stop Pascour's controlled wild Pokémon from capturing your land.

"Mr. Mime, use Reflect," Pascour said, and Mr. Mime created a barrier around itself and its allies to reduce damage from Physical attacks.

"Now that's done, Quagsire, use Rain Dance," Pascour said, and Quagsire danced to cause rain to fall.

At the same time, Malador was also planning his strategies.

"I wonder if Mr. Mime can be hit," He said, then he turned to Rocental, and said, "Use Rock Throw" and Rocental threw a Rock at Mr. Mime, but, ten feet from Mr. Mime, it deflected away.

"Oh, interesting, we can't seem to hit Boss Pokémon. I'm noting that for future reference" Malador said. He then continued with "Now, we're going to have to strike down Golduck and Ursaring quickly. We do that, the rocks are safe, and he won't win" to which his Elemental Mechanicals nod in agreement.

"Mr. Mime, use Helping Hand, Golduck, use Water Pulse, Ursaring, use Hammer Arm, and Golbat, use Haze," Pascour said, and Mr. Mime clapped its hands, increasing the power of its allies, Golduck shot a pulse of water at the blocking rock, dealing slight damage to the rock, Ursaring's arm glowed Orange, and it smashed its arm into the rock, dealing slight damage to the rock, and Golbat released a dark cloud at Malador.

Malador, however, was ready. As Pascour's Pokémon launched their attack, he commanded

"Stinital, use Whirlwind" Malador said, and Stinital blew away the Haze with Whirlwind. This exposed Ursaring, who had just used Hammer Arm on the Rock, and Malador said "Now then Rocental, use Rock Throw" and Rocental threw a Rock at Ursaring, dealing considerable damage.

"Now take that Golduck out Normtal, use Bullet Seed" and Normtal unleashed a volley of glowing green seeds at Golduck, and KO's it in 4 hits through Reflect, but does almost no damage to the Boss Mr. Mime.

"One down, three to go. Then that part is done. I'm just wondering what he has planned, if he destroys the rocks" Malador said to himself.

Mr. Mime, Helping Hand, Quagsire, start firing off Mud Bombs. I've just seen that move's in your moveset" Pascour said, to which Mr. Mime nodded and clapped its hand, strengthening its allies.

Quagsire also nodded and shot out a ball of mud at the rock, dealing slight damage.

"Ursaring, another one. Golbat, pull back and get ready for part 2" Pascour said, and sure enough, Golbat pulled back, and Ursaring's arm glowed Orange, and it smashed the Hammer Arm into the rock, dealing slight damage.

As Quagsire's Mud Bomb, and Ursaring's Hammer Arm, hit the rocks, Malador said "Stinital, you pull back too. Normtal, take out the Quagsire with another Bullet Seed. And Rocental, another Rock Throw" and Stinital pulled back to next to Malador, while Normtal unleashed a volley of glowing green seeds at Quagsire, and the only reason three seeds were required to KO Quagsire was because of RNG, though a small amount of damage was inflicted on the Boss Mr. Mime.

"Keep hammering away Ursaring," Pascour said, and Ursaring's arm glowed Orange, and it smashed its arm into the rock, dealing slight damage.

"Another Rock Throw Rocental," Malador said, and Rocental fired off another rock at Ursaring, dealing considerable damage. This exchange happened one more time, and on the fourth hit, Ursaring was finally KO'ed, dealing slight damage to the Boss Mr. Mime.

"Well then, its time. I'm going to unleash the Sneasel's, and they're going to race straight past your defences and secure my victory" Pascour said, and at this, he said "Golbat, use Haze" and Golbat released a dark cloud at Malador, but Malador was ready.

"Normtal, use Whirlwind" Malador said, and Normatal used the power of its wings to blow away the Haze. This revealed that () Sneasel were charging, although their Speed stats had been returned to normal by the Haze.

"We'd better be quick about this. Stinital, Steel Wing, and Rocental, use Rock Blast" Malador said, and Stinital's wing glowed Grey, and it dashed at one of the Sneasel's, but that Sneasel avoided it, cloaked itself in Anti-Positive energy, and struck, dealing slight damage to Stinital.

The Sneasel's the fired off fast shards of ice at Rocental, each one dealing slight damage to Rocental.

"Now end this exercise, Rock Blast," Malador said, and Rocental fired off rocks at the Sneasel, and five rocks were enough to KO five Sneasel's, one each, and the five combined did enough spillover damage to reduce the Mr. Mime's Hit Points to zero, losing the fight to Malador.

"Alright, I will retreat. But the International Coalition Against Villainy and Corruption will learn from this battle, and we will return. Bigger, stronger, and more powerful than ever" Pascour said as he withdrew Mr. Mime, and teleported out. Malador's Elementals then returned to their original forms, and Malador returned them to their balls.

"Congratulations Malador, you have passed the test to obtain Aura Stone #2. Use it well" the mystical voice said, and, as Malador turned around, and saw part of the wall behind him crack open. Inside, was a stone. The stone was about two inches in diameter and was a pale blue colour.

"So, this is one of the legendary Aura Stones, Psytrance'll be happy to know I have one of the seven" Malador said. He then headed out and sealed the entrance to that section of the cave.

"Malador here, and a couple of things" Malador sent to Team Future HQ. The communicator then asked, "What are those couple of things?"

"Thing #1. Can we please get the parts of Mt. Silver damaged by the ship repaired?" Malador asked, to which the communicator replied "Sure, we'll get Stoniko and Oshalora onto that as soon as possible"

"Good. Thing #2, tell Valtor that his Mechanical Elementals worked well" Malador said, to which the communicator replied "Will do"

"And thing #3. I do need to inform everyone involved that the threat has passed" Malador said, to which the communicator replied "Do that, then return to base"

"I will" Malador replied, and the communication was cut.


	8. Chapter 8

"So, who are those mysterious beings?" Emily asked about ten minutes later once Jack, Emily, Max and his Gardevoir were sitting in the Lounge Room, to which Max replied "Their name is Aniseachi, at least according to the Pokédex"

"Interesting" Emily replied, to which Jack added "They're curious beings. Do you know where they were going?"

"Yeah. They're headed for the Whirl Islands. Not sure what they originally were going there for, but now they're there to bury one of their dead" Max replied. His Gardevoir then said "One of the Aniseachi are going to see if she can come back here to stay with us once they're done with their mission at the Whirl Islands"

"Oh, that's sweet" Emily replied, smiling at Max, who was a little awkward. Max's Gardevoir then smiled, and said "Aww, you like here don't you"

"Yea" Max replied. The group then return to watching TV, with Jack wondering what became of Malador, as to whether he won his fights against Pascour, and obtained the Aura Stone.

After a while, there is a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Jack said, and he stood up and headed for the door, opening it, he discovered that Malador was standing there.

"Oh, hello Malador, come in," Jack said. Malador nodded, and entered, but did not take a seat.

"Oh, hello Malador, how are you?" Max asked, to which Malador replied "Well, I have some good news"

"Oh?" Jack asked, to which Malador replied "I managed to defeat Pascour, and I have Aura Stone #2. Pascour has fled Mt. Silver, and the passage that contained the Aura Stone has been sealed. Team Future members are going to fix the parts of the ship that was damaged by the ship crash"

"Great news" Max replied. Jack then said "Nice, that's great news to know that we're safe now"

"Yes," Malador replied, nodding. Jack then asked, "Are you OK with revealing why you're collecting the Aura Stones?"

"No. I'm afraid I don't know. There's only one person who knows, and that's the leader, Psytrance. All we know is that they're very important" Malador replied, shaking his head. He then added "Well, I had better get back to base. It was very nice to meet you all"

"Alright, good luck with your Aura Stone hunting Malador" Max replied, and Malador departed.

"Well, it's just about bedtime for us, Gardevoir," Max said, turning to his Gardevoir, who smiled. Max took her hand, said "Good Night" and departed, waving, which Emily and Jack both returned, and said "Goodnight Max and Gardevoir"

Let's just say that Max and Gardevoir had some fun times that night and leave it at that.

Two days later, Max and his Gardevoir were finishing up on gardening out the front of the house. Suddenly, a ship came down in front of them. Ryan and Emily both exit the house and onto the porch.

"Looks like Ryan, Anna and Melanie have returned," Max said, standing up and smiling. The ship opened up, and Ryan, Melanie and Anna disembark from the ship.

"You've done with what you had to do at the Whirl Islands?" Max asked, to which Ryan replied "Yeah. We laid our friend to rest, and we paid tribute to both our other fallen Aniseachi and to the legend of the oceans, Lugia"

Neat" Max's Gardevoir said, while Max replied "Interesting, I'm guessing your belief systems involve Lugia?"

"It's tradition, once a year, a group of Aniseachi head to the Whirl Islands to pay a tribute to the deceased Aniseachi, as well as to Lugia" Jack replied.

"Alright," Max replied. He then turned to Anna, and asked: "So, have you made up your mind?"

"Yes, I have discussed it with Ryan, and with Melanie, and they're OK with me joining your team, on one condition"

"You can't be confined to a Poké Ball?" Max asked, to which Anna nodded. Max and Anna then walked up and warmly embraced.

"Remember, be careful with her, alright?" Ryan asked, to which Max replied "Don't worry, I will be careful with her. She is a friend; I would never hurt a friend"

"Alright. Oh, one more thing" Ryan said, and he gave Max a card, which was revealed to be a phone number.

"Keep in touch, I'll be regularly visiting, alright?" Ryan asked, to which Max replied "Alright"

"OK. We'll see you later" Ryan said, waving to everyone as they went back onto the ship, and the ship departed.

"You're going to need to acclimatise, as Hoenn is warmer and more humid than anywhere you've been before, and you being part-Steel, you're going to be quite vulnerable to heat" Max said as the group headed inside, to which Anna replied "So long as you warn your family, they should be able to help me acclimatise, which I should do pretty quickly"

"Awesome" Max replied.


End file.
